


23 days of love

by prince_sungho (fusionspeaks)



Category: 1TEAM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, Junior and senior relationship, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance, jehyun is rubin's vice, jinwoo doesn't trust jehyun, rubin and sungho won't admit that they love each other so much, rubin is the school president
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusionspeaks/pseuds/prince_sungho
Summary: Moon Jehyun has been loving his underclassman, Lee Junghoon from afar. He pines for him for over two years, but refuses to face his feelings. But as his senior graduation dawns on him, Jehyun starts thinking about whether he wants his feeling for Junghoon to remain a secret. With the help of Rubin and Sungho, Jehyun finds the courage to tell Lee Junghoon that he loves him, in 23 days.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ++ More JeHoon fics by me!! This is going to be a lighthearted, fluffy story of first loves in high school!  
> ++ This story will follow Jehyun's journey to win Junghoon's heart before he graduates!  
> ++ I use British English, so football here is soccer or English football!  
> ++ I hope you enjoy it <3  
> ++ For more of my headassery, follow me on twt @prince_sungho

Moon Jehyun used to think that a crush should just remain a crush. Mostly because he is A) a coward and B) is afraid of rejection and C) is in love with an underclassman. He believes that these are three solid reasons for him to  _ not _ embarrass himself by telling the object of his affection that he has been pining over him for two years now. After all, having a crush isn’t that bad,  _ right _ ? Having a crush is really just pining and sucking it up if the person you like ends up with someone other than you. Less problematic than an actual relationship.

 

However, now that he is a senior student who is about to graduate soon, Jehyun can’t stop himself from re-thinking some of the notions he’s hold on to all these years. Especially the one about not confessing to the person he likes out of fear of being rejected. He muses that that fear is a pretty good justification but now that he thinks about it...maybe it isn’t the best thing after all.

 

Everyone his age talks about taking chances and ‘you only live once’, and Jehyun thinks about that concept from time to time, even more so lately. He wonders then, if he should take a chance with the person he has been liking in secret. 

 

Jehyun looks across at the field from the benches of the mini stadium. Though there are many boys there on that field, tackling each other for the ball, his eyes are so used to Lee Junghoon that he could easily spot the small boy amongst the others. His jet black hair and almost pale skin under their school’s yellow and white jersey is distinct to Jehyun. How long has it been since all he ever does is watch Junghoon, speaking to him only ever so slightly?

 

“Of all people in this goddamn school...it’s you that I like,” Jehyun mumbled to himself, pressing his lips together.

 

And that is true. Lee Junghoon isn’t some nerdy underclassman, he’s the school’s golden boy. People might say Jehyun is too, but in his eyes, Junghoon is much more perfect than him. He has great grades, he’s friendly and amicable, and he’s one of the best players on the school’s football team. Jehyun isn’t even half as amazing as Junghoon. He's merely the school's vice president. 

  
  
Jehyun will be graduating in less than a month from now. No longer will he lay eyes on this field as often as he does now. That means he will no longer see Junghoon anymore or even have an excuse to speak to the boy. They aren’t that close, not even in a senior - junior way. He wishes he could tell Junghoon about how he feels, the pent up emotions in this heart of his. Perhaps...perhaps he should. Jehyun is always wondering about the ‘perfect timing’ and come to think of it, now  _ is _ the perfect timing.

 

So what if he gets rejected? He’s got less than a month to spend in this school after all. If he gets rejected, it’s not like he’ll have to come to school everyday. He is safe from the embarrassment and repercussions. If he just wings it and takes a leap of faith, maybe, just maybe, Junghoon might think he’s not too bad of a choice anyway, huh.

 

“I’ve got about 25 days more in school,” Jehyun thought to himself, his lips half-smiling, “I guess I could just tell him the day before graduation.”

 

It’s just a mere idea though. Something that simply dances in his mind, one he isn’t sure he’ll go through with yet. Jehyun pulls his knees close to his body, resting his chin on them. His eyes continue to stay fixated on the cheery, small boy on the field.

 

Even under the bright sun, sweaty and without his usual glasses, Lee Junghoon shines. Every movement of his body is graceful, he moves like fluid and every time Junghoon’s eyes catches the sun, Jehyun is sure he sees it glint beautifully, like sunset on the surface of water, magnificent. Jehyun swears he could write poetry about Junghoon every single time he gazes at the underclassman. How nice would it be, Jehyun thought, if Junghoon can look at him with that same fondness even if just once?


	2. The Day Before

The hallways is as noisy as it always has been, yet somehow Jehyun seem to think that the commotion is louder today than the usual. He knows this because he can clearly hear the noisiness despite having his headset on with a volume that should have been loud enough to drown out the crowd. He registers the sight of juniors who are crowding around the notice board at the ground floor, each trying to get past the other to read whatever it is that has been pinned on the board.

 

“What's with all these people?” Jehyun hears himself voice out, perhaps a tad bit too loudly (he really can't gauge his own volume when he's got the headset on).

 

A junior who happens to be standing near him, turns around. Jehyun knows him - it's Lee Jinwoo,  Junghoon's close friend who is with him all the time. They're so attached, Jehyun can count with his fingers how many times he's seen Junghoon without Jinwoo. Nonetheless, Jinwoo looks like he wants to answer Jehyun's rhetorical question, signalling for Jehyun to take off his headset, so he does. 

 

“I heard your question, even if you might not mean for me to hear it.” Jinwoo says, smiling. The boy has always spoken with an extremely gentle tone. 

 

Jehyun shrugs, not in a mean way, and brushes it off. “It's alright...so what are you guys crowding around the notice board for?”

 

“Oh, I thought you would know…? It's the notice by the Student Council that you guys want to recruit juniors to help with the seniors’ graduation.”

 

_ Ah, right,  _ Jehyun realises, mentally chastising himself. He is Vice President and he somehow manages to forget that he and the President, Lee Rubin, agreed to have juniors help them with the decorations and some technical support at the seniors’ graduation. He really does have the memory capacity of Dory in Finding Nemo. 

 

“Oh,” Jehyun reacts, letting out a feigned laughter, “of course I remember! I just didn't think the notice would be up…this early.”

 

Jinwoo raises a brow at him, but he doesn't say anything. He simply rearranges his beret. Jehyun too, decides to move past the crowd that is now dispersing. He catches sight of Junghoon among the many who checked the board just moments earlier. 

 

Junghoon is still standing close to the notice board, and Jehyun sees that his crush is moving on to get back by his friend's, Jinwoo, side. Jehyun wonders if he should go back to the duo and ask them if they want to help out for graduation. He's Vice President, right, so it's well within his rights to ask them if they're interested and offering to give them a spot on the volunteers’ list..  Jehyun isn't misusing his authority. 

 

At the same time, his paranoid-induced brain is thinking: what if that makes it obvious that he's favouring Junghoon? Wouldn't that give him away? But Jehyun does want Junghoon to know right, even if he just has that idea in his head for now. Jeez, why is doing something as simple as this seems so goddamn complicated? 

 

_ For goodness sake, Moon Jehyun, you're eighteen, not eight. _

 

Jehyun takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes. He exhales slowly, calming himself before turning on his heels to catch up with the two underclassmen. Fortunately for him, Jinwoo and Junghoon are still rooted at their spot, busying themselves in a conversation. Jehyun unconsciously reaches for the button on his school blazer, trying to settle down the nerves as he walks up to the two. 

 

“Hello, guys, I'm your Vice President, Moon Jehyun,” he starts once he gets close enough to the boys. That clearly put a pause to their conversation as the two focus their attention him. 

 

“We know you. Good morning, I suppose, Jehyun.” Junghoon reciprocates with his timid smile gracing his face. Jehyun can feel himself almost faltering at the sight, a strange feeling beginning to grow in his chest. Still, he forces himself to keep his cool, continuing with the conversation he intends to have. 

 

“Are you thinking of joining the group of volunteers for the seniors’ graduation in a few weeks from now?” Jehyun politely asks, his eyes bouncing between Junghoon and Jinwoo. 

 

Jinwoo pouts for a moment, and answers, “I'm interested but I don't think I'll have time. There's this project I'm working on for an international competition and the deadline is around the same time as the graduation.”

 

“I see… that's understandable.” Jehyun replies, though he can sense a wave of disappointment washing over him. Knowing the closeness of the two best friends, he knows that Jinwoo not participating would result in Junghoon doing so as well. They are rarely apart. 

 

Jehyun shouldn't let his frustration show in his countenance though. So he simply offers a warm smile, or as warm as he can be, towards Jinwoo. He doesn't bother to ask Junghoon, since he can already foresee the answer, or so he thinks. 

 

Junghoon clears his throat just as Jehyun is about to take a step back. He glances over at the younger one who's pushing up his glasses. 

 

“I'm interested to be a photographer at the graduation, if that's possible. I know kids from the photography club would want that, but I'm not too bad at it, it's my hobby.”

 

Junghoon's eyes met his own, and while holding their gaze, Jehyun is sure he can't keep up his straight face anymore. He beams at Junghoon, too brightly perhaps, nodding his head too vigorously. He can't be more obvious than that but just this once, Jehyun muses he'll let it be. 

 

Jehyun reaches over to place his hands on Junghoon's shoulders. “I'll try to get you on the list! I'll let you know by this week.”

 

Junghoon nods, dipping his head slightly. “Thank you for the consideration.”

 

The school bell rang deafeningly throughout the building mere seconds later, indicating that class will begin soon. His juniors bid their farewell politely, walking past him in the opposite direction while Jehyun longingly trains his eyes on Lee Junghoon. He doesn't tear away until his crush completely disappears from his sight. 

 

_______

 

“You're suggesting your little crush as a photographer?” Rubin repeats after Jehyun while they sit together at the cafeteria for lunch. His face betrays his icky feeling about it. 

 

“He's a footballer, not someone from the photography club.”

 

Jehyun eagerly bobs his head, winking at the President in hopes of winning his heart. Rubin rolls his eyes at him, taking another bite of his cheese sandwich. Sungho, who sits comfortably next to Rubin, snickers. 

 

“Come on,” Jehyun begs, leaning forward on the table, “let me look at my crush a bit more before I graduate.”

 

Rubin doesn't reply instantly. He munches on his sandwich, pausing every now and then to take a sip of his orange juice. Jehyun could almost swear that Rubin is purposely not responding just for the hell of it. He knows doing that would annoy Jehyun. But not this time, so Jehyun chooses not to mention another word, focusing on his own meal.

 

“How long has Jehyun been pining over that football star?” Rubin suddenly restarts the dead conversation, a wondering look on his face. 

 

Sungho quickly swallowed whatever food there is in his mouth, and answers in Jehyun's stead. “Two years? Since that day when the kid gave him CPR after this idiot accidentally drowned himself in the school pool.”

 

“ _ Excuse me, _ ” Jehyun interjects, eyes stretching widely, “I did not accidentally drown, I had a cramp in the pool while you two fools went to the showers  _ together _ and left me behind.” 

 

“We had important business,” Rubin says with a serious face. 

 

“Like what? Making out in the showers?” Jehyun retorts with a glare, and Sungho immediately chokes on his sandwich, coughing. 

 

“Jeez, don't hold a grudge on us!” Sungho finally finds the words, his face writhing with minimal pain. “You should have confessed too, if you wanted him  _ so bad. _ Don't mope at us.”

 

At the word “confession”, Jehyun finds himself flinching slightly. He doesn't know why that's always his natural reaction to it. It seems that he has made confession feel like some kind of bogeyman in his head, that whenever he hears or thinks of it, it scares him. It feels like the stuff of nightmares. 

 

Jehyun swallows his saliva, shifting rather uncomfortably in his seat. He darts his eyes everywhere, trying to escape Rubin who is now leaning closer (on purpose) and trying to catch Jehyun's gaze. 

 

“You'll get the D if you confess, let's be real.” Rubin blurts out, and Jehyun damn near slap him for saying something so inappropriate in his face. 

 

“Fuck off, Rubin.” Jehyun is really annoyed with him now. “Just say you won't let me put Junghoon on the volunteers’ list for photographers at the event.”

 

Jehyun is as mad as he can be, yet Rubin doesn't seem to catch on. He watches his best friend slash colleague flash a toothy grin. Somehow, he can sense that Lee Rubin is cooking up something in that brain of his and Jehyun will not like the idea of it once it comes out of his lips. 

 

Seemingly sharing the same thought, Sungho clicks his fingers, putting down his sandwich on the table. “Why not in exchange for Rubin putting Junghoon on the list,  _ you _ entertain  _ us _ by doing the one thing you have never done before:  _ confess to Junghoon. _ ”

 

Rubin, obviously in agreement with Sungho, stretches his eyes widely, nodding. “Come on, I'll give you what you want, you have more time with him...so why don't you just spit it out and tell us how it goes!”

 

If his patience isn't as high as it is now, Jehyun would have hit the two idiots on the head. Do they think his love life is a fucking joke? Even if the idea crosses his mind, Jehyun doesn't have the guts to actually follow through with it yet. So Jehyun give both his friends a cold, icy glare that should suffice to convey what he feels. 

 

“You know you want to say it.” Sungho adds, like an afterthought, grabbing his Pepsi slowly from the middle of the table. “What's there to lose, we're leaving this hellhole anyways.”

 

“Yeah, but how would I even do that?” Jehyun concedes, annoyed. “I can't just pop up and say ‘hey I like you', he barely even talks to me!”

 

“Woah, woah, hold up!” Rubin raises both his hands in front of him, giving Jehyun a sideways glance with a suggestive glint in his eyes. “Who says you just gotta say it out of the blue?”

 

Rubin raises a brow, his eyes going back and forth between Sungho and Jehyun. He's moving his head, as if to communicate his thoughts, hoping they would pick up on his idea. Sungho, who should have shared the same brain cells as Rubin, merely scrutinizes him. 

 

“What?” Jehyun says, his countenance relaying his confusion. 

 

“Ah!” Sungho yelps, as if something finally clicks in his head. “We'll help Jehyun!”

 

“Yes!” Rubin grabs Sungho's face. “Thank you for being the bright one here.”

 

Jehyun lets out an exasperated sigh, face-palming. The last thing he wants is the two fools planning out something embarrassing for him. 

 

“No, you  _ will not _ help me.”

 

“Yes, we will,” Rubin contradicts with a grin. “We have like what, twenty-four days - no, twenty-three if we minus today - before graduation. That's enough time to make someone fall for you before you do your Big Reveal.”

 

“That's impossible.” Jehyun says, pessimistic but his two eager best friends seem to think otherwise. 

 

“Give it a shot, come on.” Sungho encourages, smiling rather uncharacteristically at Jehyun, wider than his usual grin. 

 

“I can't believe this is what you ask of me for just putting Junghoon in as a photographer at the graduation.” Jehyun rolls his eyes, still not in agreement with the notion. 

 

However, deep down in the chasms of his heart, Jehyun knows he, more than anyone else, wants Junghoon to be aware of his feelings. But of course, his cowardly nature gets in the way, and even the tempting idea suggested by Rubin, scares him some. He debates whether he'll want to go through with it or just completely forego his intention to have Junghoon within his sight. Rubin is making things difficult after all. 

 

“So?” Rubin's voice breaks his train of thoughts. 

 

Jehyun looks over at his friend. His eyes drifting to glance at Sungho who shares the same inquisitive demeanour. He badly wanted to say ‘no, fuck it' but he knows that's not what he actually wants. 

 

Shrugging, trying his best to seem detached, Jehyun says, “Fine.”

 

His best friends’ faces light up upon hearing his answer. For goodness sake, it seems like they are more excited than Jehyun himself. That cause him to smile though, and he feels his annoyance dissipate.

 

“Now, we need a plan.” Rubin says, a mischievous expression on his face. “Let's get to work, shall we?” 


	3. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

Jehyun fixes his gaze on Junghoon from afar. He notices his own palms sweating, the fidgety feeling he has. His breathing is rather unstable, so much that he feels as though he might entirely stop breathing soon enough. In theory, when he discussed it with Sungho and Rubin, coming up to Junghoon to tell him he’s got the boy a spot as one of the official photographers is easy. In reality though, Jehyun still can’t entirely bring himself to approach Junghoon first. Even if it’s necessary, he’s always at a loss for words and comes off as either a fool or a cold person. It’s why he tries to avoid talking to Junghoon unless he really has to.

 

He really has to speak to him now though. Jehyun exhales, gathering himself. Junghoon is standing at the corridor, leaning on the wall behind him. His fingers are busying themselves on his phone, typing or scrolling on his screen. Jehyun immediately notices that Jinwoo is not with Junghoon, so it’s a window of opportunity for him to speak alone with his crush. Such opportunities don’t present themselves often, he tells himself to get his legs to start walking.

 

Jehyun brings his feet forward and makes his way to Junghoon, nervous as ever. He looks over his shoulder momentarily to see Rubin and Sungho hiding behind a corner, heads popped out. The simple gesture of their hands makes it clear they’re urging him to go ahead and speak to the one he’s besotted with. His crush, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to register his presence, eyes fixed on his phone’s screen. Jehyun clears his throat and it catches the younger boy’s attention as he tears his eyes away from the screen. A flash of recognition seems to wash over him and Junghoon smiles upon seeing Jehyun standing in front of him. 

 

He greets Jehyun with a bow, “Good morning, Vice President.”

 

“Morning, Junghoon,” He replies, grinning. It still feels strange to say Junghoon’s name out loud because all Jehyun ever does is say his name in his own head. Names sound different in your head and when you actually say it out loud, letting it roll off your tongue.

 

“You see, I’m here to notify you...of something,” He starts, pressing his lips together. Those words has Junghoon’s attention since he appears to straighten himself after hearing them, no longer leaning on the wall.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I thought about how you wanted to be a photographer at our graduation,” he tilts his head slightly, “and I somehow managed to get you a spot.”

 

Junghoon’s eyes grow wider, there’s a twinkle in his eyes. He looks genuinely excited to receive the news and it makes Jehyun realise that this is the first time he sees Junghoon this enthusiastic, other than on the field. It almost made Jehyun himself smiled widely before he manages to stop himself in time from being obvious about his feelings. Still, it’s a lovely feeling to be able to put a smile on Junghoon’s face.

 

“Is this for real?” Junghoon asks, as if he needs to confirm it and Jehyun nods.

 

“Wow, you’re amazing!” Junghoon exclaims, reaching out to hold Jehyun’s arms, almost as if he’d forgotten temporarily about their senior-junior relationship and the fact that he and Jehyun aren’t even close. It takes the Vice President by surprise but he doesn’t comment. “I didn’t think you’d actually get me a spot.”

 

“You wanted it badly, right? I had to find a way for someone who seems so passionate.” Jehyun concedes, this time offering Junghoon a sincere smile, no longer restraining himself out of fear that he’d give himself away. 

 

Junghoon nods, biting his lip in order to not smile too much. It’s only then he realises that he’s been holding on to Jehyun’s arms and he immediately retracts his hands. Jehyun watches, for the first time, as Junghoon starts to blush. He holds on to his neck, as if to lessen the awkwardness he’s feeling and it’s adorable enough to make Jehyun reflexively let out a chuckle.

 

“Ah,” Junghoon smiles, rather awkwardly, “sorry, I shouldn't have touched you. We’re not that close.”

 

“No, it’s okay!” Jehyun finds himself saying, perhaps a little bit too enthusiastic. Then, there it is again, that awkwardness and Jehyun can already sense that he’ll blunder anytime soon. 

 

Junghoon takes a step back, as if to return to his own space. Jehyun feels like a line is drawn right then. He stands in front of Jehyun, pushing up his glasses. He’s looking at Jehyun.

 

“Do we have rehearsals, or do I just need to be there at the day of the event?” Junghoon asks, innocent, his gaze fixed on Jehyun’s face.

Jehyun knows the answer to this. The truth is, Junghoon doesn’t need to be at any rehearsal, it’s just photographs. He just needs to be there on the day of the graduation, maybe an hour or two earlier for some briefing but apart from that, jehyun knows Junghoon has no business to be helping the juniors who volunteered for decoration and MC-ing. However, he isn’t going to tell Junghoon the truth though. 

 

His mind races back to last night, when he video called his two idiotic friends, scheming to win Junghoon’s heart. Sungho wasn’t anywhere within view, leaving the phone to face his ceiling while he went about his own thing in his bedroom while Rubin’s phone was most likely perched nicely on his ‘phone sofa’, facing him. Rubin ate his mandu, and Jehyun recalls sighing at the sight on his screen.

 

“So you guys are just gonna ignore my emergency video call, huh?,” He rolled his eyes, flabbergasted, “Fuck Jehyun’s life, right?”

 

“Grow some balls, just make up something so you can meet him!” Sungho came into view, peering down on his phone, topless. He probably just got out of the shower, judging from his wet hair.

 

“I don’t know how to lie! He really doesn’t need to meet me until graduation!”

 

Rubin made a tsk sound, shaking his head to express his disappointment at what he presumed as Jehyun’s lack of effort. His best friend then made ‘click, click’ sound with his steel chopsticks and brought his face close to the camera. “You’re never going to get him if you keep acting like this, dim wit.”

 

Rubin had a point, and in his mind, Jehyun agreed. He wasn’t going to admit it to Rubin but he agreed. So he merely shrugged and gave a half-hearted answer, asking his two best friends what they thought he should do. Of course, the SungBin pairing never failed to come up with anything and Jehyun was surprised that he decided to go through with it.

 

“Jehyun?” Junghoon’s voice shatters Jehyun’s train of thoughts, pulling him out of the deep reverie he’d found himself in moments ago.

 

“Uh, yes?”

 

“Do I need to be at any particular rehearsals? You haven’t answered me.” Junghoon says, half-smiling.

“Oh,” Jehyun gasps, “Oh, yes, I haven’t, right? Of course, I haven’t.”

 

_ God, I sound like an idiot, an idiot - someone save me _

 

Junghoon lets out a low chuckle then but it turns into a full fledged laughter then, his eyes turning into tiny moon crescents. God, he’s so beautiful. However, Junghoon is laughing  _ at him,  _ at how foolish Jehyun is coming off and that knowledge is enough to make Jehyun feel a blush creeping up on him. He mustn't blush though, not in front of Junghoon, it’ll make him feel the embarrassment by tenfold. 

 

“Yes, you haven’t, Vice President,” Junghoon finds the word, biting down on his lips to suppress a laugh. “Are you already forgetful at a young age?”

 

“No!” Jehyun answers, the word coming out quick and a little too firm. He almost worries that his tone would steal the sweetness from Junghoon’s demeanour. Junghoon doesn’t seem to mind it, as he smile does not falter.

 

“I mean, I-,” Jehyun stutters, and he wants to give himself a slap as he pulls himself together, “ You don’t need to be at rehearsals, but you’re not from the photography club and the only one too. So the President has a special requirement for you, and I will be supervising this ‘special requirement’.”

 

Yes, this is the idea he has been mulling in his head the entire morning after Rubin planted in his head the night before. Yes, Jehyun remembers saying he isn’t good at lying but he’s genuinely surprised at how easily the lie rolls off his tongue now.

 

“Oh, really? What’s the special requirement?” His crush asks, not at all suspicious that this is just a sham. Good thing though, so Jehyun don’t need to worry about getting caught for now.

 

“Rubin says he’ll need to see how good your photos are, so I need to go with you and accompany you to take pictures. Then, you’ll give it to me and I’ll give it to Rubin to uh, assess.” 

 

Junghoon nods, pursing his lips together. His face shows that he gets the picture that Jehyun is painting and for a moment, Junghoo’s eyes leaves Jehyun. He looks as though he is giving it some thought, looking down at his own feet. Then, his crush raises his head, engaging in another conversation with Jehyun.

 

“How many times do we need to take pictures together? Just once?”

 

“Why? You can’t do it?” Jehyun responds with his own series of questions, sensing a surge of disappointment rising if Junghoon turns the offer down because he isn’t interested to do some ‘special requirement’ bullshit.

 

Junghoon, however, shakes his head. “It’s not that, it’s just that I’m quite occupied with football practice and I have some other school projects. I’d need to find time for us to meet up, if you get me.”

 

“Is this requirement a burden? I can just waive it, you know, just tell him you’re good,” Jehyun concedes, finding himself ready to accommodate to Junghoon’s needs. In some ways, he knows it’s necessary to get Junghoon’s attention but a part of him worries too, that he’s burdening a kid who’s already got enough on his plate with his foolish request. Jehyun likes Junghoon, but he isn’t inconsiderate.

 

He wonders if it shows on his face, that he’s worried because Jehyun isn’t the best at hiding his feelings, he knows that. Junghoon notices it, as he shakes his head quickly, raising his hands in front of him, “No, I don’t mean it that way! I simply meant that I’ll have to arrange my schedule. I can’t make you reorganize things for me when you’re already doing me a favour, right? I really appreciate it.”

 

Jehyun simply nods, running out of words suddenly. Junghoon is standing in front of him, calm as he always looks from far away. Momentarily, it crosses Jehyun’s mind that this is the most words they’ve ever exchanged with each other in all their years in high school. This is the closest he’s ever been with Junghoon, only four to five paces between them, so close that if Jehyun wanted to grab Junghoon’s hand, he could. He gulps, pushing those thoughts away, keeping it at bay. He can’t think of that now.

 

“Give me your number, I’ll text you when we can meet.” Junghoon offers, holding his phone out to Jehyun, ushering him to take it.

 

“Really?” Jehyun replies like a fool, grabbing Junghoon’s phone and punching in his number. He doesn't hear a reply from Junghoon, only a mere chuckle, friendly rather than mean.

 

Jehyun returns the phone to Junghoon, eyeing him nervously. The younger boy keeps his phone in his pocket, letting out a sigh. “I have to get going now. Thanks for what you’ve done. Guess I’ll see you around.”

“Sure, no problem.”

 

Junghoon raises his hand and waves at him, almost like a robot, with a smile curving on his lips. He then makes a move, stepping away from Jehyun and walks down the corridor to the other side of the school. Jehyun monitors the object of his affection, watching every delicate step, his longing stare on Junghoon’s back as if he can’t ever look another way. Jehyun only stops looking when his best friends finally comes up to him. 

 

“It went well, right?” Sungho asks as soon as he is close enough. “I see the way he smiles at you! He asks for your number too!”

 

Sungho starts to giggle then, nudging Rubin’s side. Rubin doesn’t giggle, but he raises his eyes knowingly. “You were cool. Good job, my dude.”

 

Jehyun feels as though he has been holding his breath the entire time. As if he has been submerged underwater for the longest time and now, he’s finally out of the water, gasping for air, the tension leaving his body. He looks over at his two supporters and, for the first time today, laughs lightheartedly.

 

“I was so nervous! It went fine though, I thought he could tell I was bullshitting but he seems to not question anything.”

 

“Of course he can’t tell! The selling point of your lie was my name, adding to the fact that I’m a fantastic con artist!” Rubin makes a cute face, placing his hands on his cheeks, tilting his head and blinking like some puppy.

 

Sungho rolls his eyes before pushing Rubin away, grabbing Jehyun by the arm and making him run down the corridor, an offense by the school’s guidelines. “Let’s go, I don’t want to face this conceited bastard who refuses to credit me for coming up with the idea first.”

 

“Hey!” Rubin yells, running after them, his heavy steps resonating down the corridor. “Shit friends!”

  
  
  
  
  


Usually, Jehyun would shy away from this and he knows Rubin would too. They’re meant to set an example for the other kids in school but somehow, today, he allows himself to go wild. Jehyun laughs harder then as he and Sungho sprint faster, rounding the corner to their class at the West Wing of the school. Rubin’s yells as he tries to catch up with them bounces off the walls while other students guffaw at the sight of the school’s two most important figure running around like children. Jehyun knows it's only a matter of time before the discipline teacher catches wind of what he and Rubin are doing now, but he doesn’t mind it.

 

Jehyun is going through the last few days of high school anyway and he’s mustered the courage to do things he usually doesn’t have the courage to even think of doing. You only live once, they say, and the truth is, you're only young once too. So he runs until he feels as though his lungs may burst, runs until he and Sungho crashes into their classroom, falling to the floor, chests heaving and trying to catch their breath. Legs tangled as they’re down on the floor before Rubin arrives by the door frame, smiling through his tiredness before dropping next to them, pushing away the table and chair.

 

“You know, I heard a song recently, and the lyrics said that youth is only ever fun in retrospect. I personally disagree,” Rubin chokes out between his ragged breathing, his lips hinting at a smile. “Youth is fun even when you’re living in the moment. In retrospect, it just becomes more significant because you’re remembering it again with a beautiful feeling you’re sure you had then.”

 

“Poetic, but it’s too damn early in the morning.” Sungho responds, ruining Rubin’s poetic moment and Jehyun chuckles. He sees Rubin reaching out to hit Sungho playfully while he is sandwiched between them.

 

“Stop it,” he says, but without much effort, his two friends doing a mock fight with each other while he sits between them. “Okay, Rubin what song is it?”

 

“Deep Relief by a band you don’t know because you’re not an edgy indie kid.”

 

“Pretentious prick,” Sungho banters and Jehyun decides to add salt to the wound, “He’s too good for us.”

 

“Fuck yeah, I am,” Rubin retorts, not taking the bait, getting up from the floor. As soon as he was standing up to his full height, the bell rings, signalling that class will commence soon. Jehyun and Sungho force themselves to ge ton their feet as well.

 

Rubin reaches out, patting Jehyun’s arms before squeezing it reassuringly. “I can’t wait for him to text you so you can tell us how it goes.”

 

His friend raises his brows then, running off to settle himself at his seat. Jehyun shakes his head, finding his way to his own place by the window. The teacher comes in soon enough but he finds that he cannot focus on the class at all, even though the teacher is simply telling stories to them. Instead, Jehyun looks out the window, at the vast football field below, its bright green shade contradicting the school’s dull white mini stadium seats. Somehow, Jehyun can imagine Junghoon on that field, running around, chasing after the ball, falling down. The way he’d lie down on the field, out of breath or sitting down crossed leg, chugging down a mineral water.

 

Jehyun thinks about Junghoon a lot more than he usually does today. He also feels anxious about the phone in his pocket, wondering when he’ll see a message from Junghoon gracing the screen. He wonders what kind of texter is Junghoon, how does he type his messages - these tiny details seem so important suddenly and he’s dying from curiosity. Still, Jehyun tries not to stress himself out with the thought and looks out at the field again, imagining a football match with Junghoon on the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Sorry that update came so late, basically shit happens uh  
> \+ My twt @prince_sungho got s worded so follow me at @sunghosnose instead for more shit show  
> \+ Please leave kudos and comments! They motivate me!  
> \+ If y'all curious about the song, it's Deep Relief by Sundara Karma and the full line is "We bear a heavy load/'Cause youth is only ever fun in retrospect."


	4. Day Three

Jehyun spent all day and all night waiting for Junghoon to text him after that early morning encounter last Thursday. It was the longest wait he’s ever done in his life, and he had never been so anxious before. He couldn’t stop staring at the phone, waiting for the screen to flash up and to see a text pop-up. When he thinks about it again, Jehyun is sure that that was the first time he’s certain, without a single doubt, that his feelings for Junghoon are so genuine and sincere, that if Junghoon hadn’t text him or ignore him, he would have felt as if his world crashed and burned. Literally.

 

The long awaited text came a little after nine and Jehyun swears that he had never grabbed his phone that quickly in his life before, never been so thankful for the existence of smartphones and texting technology until he saw Junghoon’s cute text message which simply read: “ _ Hey Jehyun ^^ It’s Junghoon! Can we talk about when we can take pictures together?” _

 

“He said 'we',” Jehyun muttered under his breath, a giddy feeling surging in him, and his lips, naturally, formed a smile, “He said ‘we’ and ‘together’, fuck.”

 

_______

 

Smoothing down the front of his oversized sweatshirt, Jehyun can’t stop fidgeting as he stands alone in front of the subway station. His feet moves up and down. Jehyun is trying his best to not be nervous, telling his silly mind to stop thinking that he and Junghoon are on a date because they definitely  _ are not _ . It’s not a date if only one party thinks it is, he tells himself. 

 

Junghoon told him to wait in front of the station around eight in the morning, so they can set out to take photographs of the cityscape early. Jehyun recalls the younger one telling him that he enjoys photographing the city when it’s still ‘fresh’, premature and watch as it grows claustrophobic when city dwellers begin to flood the streets, and noises permeate the quiet surroundings. ‘Pictures don’t have sounds, but if you take the right pictures, it’s as if you can hear the sounds just from looking at the scene, you know,’ Junghoon said in his text. Jehyun can’t say he understands, but he simply agrees.

  
He knows he’s ahead of time, so he doesn’t need to worry about showing up late. Yet having too much time on his hands has made Jehyun more skittish, and he feels like he’s on edge. Time must have passed while Jehyun slowly disintegrates and become a nervous wreck while thinking about Junghoon, because he almost doesn’t register Junghoon’s arrival when the younger boy touches his shoulder.

 

“Hey, morning, Vice,” Junghoon greets him, once Jehyun snaps out of it, and the younger one smiles widely at him. A vintage Olympus camera hangs around his neck, an aged item on a youthful body. “Did you wait long?”

 

Jehyun shakes his head, too vigorously maybe, “No! I just got here five minutes ago!”

 

“Are you sure? I saw you squatting, it seems like you’ve been standing for a long time,” he replies, and Jehyun feels like cursing Junghoon’s observant nature. He’s smarter than Jehyun takes him for, clearly. Junghoon picks up on Jehyun’s dumb tidbits and blundering habits, then relays them to Jehyun as if it’s the most normal thing. It only serves to make Jehyun feel foolish.

 

Still, he wants to keep up with his lie. “That’s not true. I just felt like squatting. Haven’t you ever felt that way at all?”

 

“No,” Junghoon shakes his head, his eyes stretching wider. “Maybe that’s just you.”

 

Jehyun doesn’t hide the scoffing sound he makes. He can’t believe this punk. Instead of feeling nervous and shaky, he feels more comfortable, maybe slightly amused even. Junghoon gives him a knowing glance, as if he can tell that he has managed to calm Jehyun’s nerves. His junior doesn’t say anything to him, merely making an expression to usher Jehyun to come with him - a slight tilt of the head and the raise of a brow while a tiny smile tugs at his lips, showcasing his boyish charms.

 

The sight of Lee Junghoon, resplendent under the morning sun, the way the rays refracted in his eyes and how his hair turns a golden brown when it catches the sun kisses it, it sends a rush of paradise coursing through his veins. Jehyun knows he likes Junghoon, he’s more than aware than he loves the boy, but in this moment, Junghoon is so beautiful, he wants to keep this image behind his eyelids forever. 

  
  
Jehyun composes himself, following behind Junghoon who now walks ahead of him. His beloved turns around every now and then, to make sure Jehyun isn’t lost in the crowd. In return, Jehyun can only smile timidly, his feet moving forward quicker to keep up with Junghoon’s pace as they trudge through the city in search of a spot to take photos on a Saturday morning.

 

______

 

They decide on photographing the alleyways and roads, at least Junghoon made that decision. Jehyun simply says ‘yes’ and tags along. Jehyun stays by the sidelines as he watches Junghoon raise the vintage camera to his eyes, clicking away a few times at a hilly alleyway sandwiched between two venerable buildings, probably built in the 80s. The walls of the buildings are old, paint chipping away and revealing the concrete underneath yet some people see its value. Maybe Junghoon is one of those people. The alleyway seemed to reach high above into the lower income neighbourhood of the city, buildings stacked over each other with every inch uphill, old bicycles in front of buildings and moss growing on the path.

 

Jehyun leans on the wall of the building. He scrutinizes Junghoon’s demeanour when he’s taking photographs. The boy might not be in the photography club, his athletic prowess trumping over his creative side in school, but to see this other facet of his crush is a welcomed respite for Jehyun. It’s a first for Jehyun to witness Junghoon scrunching his nose after taking a shot, the unsure expression on his face. How Junghoon lets out an exasperated sigh, mumbling a complaint under his breath, pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. The way that despite how unhappy he might have been with the picture he has taken (but unable to check on it with this vintage camera), his crush motivates himself and tries again. There’s a quiet determination and unfettered passion in the way he handles this entire thing. 

 

This has Jehyun coming to the realization that though he claims to be in love with Junghoon for the longest time, Jehyun, in truth, knows close to nothing about Junghoon. He knows nothing about his favourite colour, how he takes his ramen, what makes him laugh, what upsets him. He doesn’t even know that Junghoon enjoys photography until he brings it to Jehyun’s attention last Tuesday. It’s funny, how you can love someone so much and think they’re familiar to you, then something happens, and you realise that maybe they aren’t as known to you as you think they are.

  
  


“I didn’t know you love taking photos,” Jehyun blurts out his thoughts just as Junghoon clicks on his camera. His crush turns his body to stare back at Jehyun, a hint of confusion in his eyes. Jehyun smiles for a bit, before pursing his lips. “I mean, I didn’t think this is a hobby you’d take up.”

 

Junghoon lets out a laugh then, and it’s filled with mirth. The bright-eyed athlete seems unable to hold back his grin, resting his hands on his hips. “Why? You think all I do is get dirty on the field?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“See, people aren’t just one thing, Vice,” Junghoon chides him, friendly, “I love being sweaty and stinky, but I also love beautiful things.”

 

Jehyun doesn’t reply, but he definitely makes it clear on his face that he understands. Junghoon blinks a few times, before asking, “What do you love doing?”

 

“I like reading. I know, it’s boring, uncool but it’s what I like doing most, you know,” Jehyun says with a shrug, trying to seem nonchalant, as if he isn’t excited that Junghoon is curious about him too. 

 

His crush nods, checking his camera momentarily. “It’s not boring if it’s something you love. As long as you enjoy something, it matters.”

 

Then, as though he did not just say words that Jehyun will likely mull over for the next week, Junghoon turns on his heels and walked past him. Jehyun can only stay rooted where he is, staring at Junghoon’s receding figure with an overwhelming feeling in his chest. He knows he shouldn’t overthink - in fact overthinking is something he has managed to keep in check - but when Junghoon said those words, while his eyes fixes itself on Jehyun with warmth, he’s sure he felt something. He doesn’t understand it, but Jehyun knows it’s good.

 

Once he’s out of his trance and complex thought process, Jehyun immediately runs after Junghoon who already has a head start. “Wait for me!”

 

______

  
  
  


People go about to and fro while they sit on a bench in the park. They’ve probably covered most of the area around the subway station they first met up at. Jehyun finds it difficult to keep up with Junghoon’s pace and the fact that most of the time, he feels like a statue since the junior doesn’t talk a lot when he’s doing his business. However, he warms up to it within an hour or two of them frolicking the area, scurrying from one end to the other. It does help, Jehyun thinks humorously, that Junghoon offers a smile and encourages him every now and then.

 

Peeking a view from his peripheral, Jehyun notices that Junghoon is sipping on his iced Americano, eyes fervently people watching. He wonders if he say something when his crush looks to be at peace, but decides to speak anyway. “When will I get to see the photos you take?”

 

“At school on Monday. I’ll have them developed tomorrow.” Junghoon answers, his tone low and gentle. He glances over at Jehyun, his countenance displaying his amiable nature. “Are you excited to see them?”

 

“Of course!” Jehyun concedes, expressing his genuine excitement, unbothered to mask it. “I want to see how well you take photos, you know, I’m curious.”

 

“Patience is a virtue,” Junghoon banters, giggling and Jehyun nudges his side playfully. “You’re so comfortable with me now, huh?”

 

“You’re easy to get comfortable with, Vice,” Junghoon confesses, staring at Jehyun straight in the eyes, “You’re such a nice person.”

 

Jehyun wonders if Junghoon can sense his body trembling slightly at those words, or how his eyes would express the rollercoaster in his heart. He thinks Junghoon would pick up on it, even if he doesn’t say because the boy is intelligent, but he wishes Junghoon would be stupid just this once. Jehyun can hear his own ragged breathing and lips quivering slightly. He tries to mask it, letting out an unhumorous laugh, and tearing his gaze away from Junghoon.

 

“You don’t know that, Junghoon. I can be mean.”

 

Junghoon tsk, sneering. “I doubt you have any evil bones in you.”

  
  


They don’t talk to each other for awhile after that. Although they exchanged no words, it doesn’t feel strange to be around each other, at least Jehyun thinks so. There’s this inexplicable sense of comfort with Junghoon and maybe it’s because Jehyun likes his junior enough to find relaxation in the boy’s mere presence. Junghoon is familiar to him, in an odd way, even though Jehyun still doesn’t know what his favourite colour is.

 

_______

 

Jehyun knows Rubin and Sungho wants to know all the deets about his day with Junghoon. In fact, they’re already bombarding their group chat with multiple invasive questions: ‘what did he wear?’, ‘what’s his camera model?’, ‘did you guys end the day with a date?’

 

Usually, Jehyun is more than eager to appease his friends’ inquisitiveness. He’d fill them on all the details and fanboys with them over the smallest interaction. Honestly, it’s easy to do that when all you have are bits and pieces - or crumbs, as some would say. You can extrapolate the many different ways the situation could have gone, over-analyse the tiniest details. It’s all fun and games, when all Junghoon does is glance at Jehyun at the hallway, reply to his ‘good morning’ or hand over a book for Jehyun from some teachers.

 

Today though, Junghoon has said things then sends a shiver down Jehyun’s back - in a good way. Jehyun experiences weird feelings in his chest, and things he can’t explain although he’ll say it’s love. Today feels private, his own moment and space, and Jehyun isn’t sure about sharing it with others. Being the only one to know and experience it, makes today special and if Jehyun shares it, he can’t help but to think that the magic will be lost, especially when he will have to explain matters of the heart that aren’t always so easy to decipher.

 

Jehyun stares at the group chat. He wants today to be his own, to exist only in his mind. So Jehyun types out a simple message to his friends.

 

_ Jehyun: I’ll tell you on Monday in class. _

_ Rubix: ur no fun >:( _

_ Sungho-ho-ho: it better be worth it or i’m disowning u & no longer vouch for u _

_ Jehyun: what the fuck _

 

Jehyun places his phone on his bedside table, while it continues to buzz with new messages. Staring up at the ceiling, he smiles to himself. When Jehyun closes his eyes, he sees the Junghoon he saw this morning, vivid and real.


	5. Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ++ yay finally an update!! i know, took me forever, but cut me some slack, i had uni  
> ++ i hope to update more in 2020, even in uni hjsgj

Monday has never been a day that Jehyun particularly looked forward to, usually because it’s the first day of school and it’s like it can’t come sooner. The weekend always feels so fleeting and he’s such a grumpy guy on Mondays, even Rubin wouldn’t dare to cross him on a Monday. However, this Monday will be different -  _ is _ different, mainly because Junghoon will be seeing Jehyun to show him the pictures they took last Saturday. Jehyun is aware that for Junghoon, it might just be work but for Jehyun, it’s like getting a glimpse into Junghoon’s hobby and how he views things. They say how a person takes a picture says a lot about them, it’s a window to their soul.

 

Jehyun makes his way to school elatedly, and perhaps his sheer happiness is an oddity for his two best friends who eyed him with a hint of suspicion. Rubin is the first to comment, after they parted ways with Sungho, as they  walk side by side on their way to the Student Council office, “You’re sure as hell pumped today, huh?”

 

“He’s gonna talk to me first today,” Jehyun responded, smiling at his friend and Rubin merely raised a brow. The President made a ‘okay, I see’ face and chuckles. 

 

“Amazing what one kid can do to you. You’re shooting rainbows out of your ass on a Monday, it’s like I saw the sun rise from the West; biblical.” Rubin commented with a sneer, and Jehyun finds that he’s humoured too. 

 

Jehyun doesn’t say a word in response to Rubin’s crude words, instead he lets him be while the stupid smile won’t wipe off. This Monday, Jehyun feels so good, he thinks he can take on anything today. Not even entering the office and seeing that they’ve got a few paperworks to be done for the sponsorship of the graduation could deter his mood, although Rubin has already started nagging about the workload. All Jehyun can do is smile and look outside the office, hoping to see a familiar face.

 

* * *

 

Perhaps the most unexpected thing for Jehyun is for Junghoon to join him at his table during lunch, though with Jinwoo in tow. That’s literally, kind of, a power move, and his two idiots are just as surprised as he is. Sungho, who’s eating his kimchi fried rice almost dropped his spoon and the bastard had to make it obvious by immediately glancing at Jehyun. Maybe he’s trying to check if Jehyun is okay, and obviously he’s not but the last thing any of them is going to do, is let Jehyun look like a goddamn fool at the table.

“Hey, Vice,” Junghoon greeted, placing his tray down at the table with Jinwoo following suit and settling beside him. “How’s your day?”

 

“Just Jehyun’s day?” Rubin interrupted with a mischievous look. “I mean, I’m not taking offense, but you know, since the President is here, shouldn’t you ask me how my day is as well?”

 

Jehyun never wanted to rip off Rubin’s mouth as much as he does right now. Did he really have to run his mouth like that, good God he needs a mouth insurance. Thank God for Sungho, Jehyun thinks, as his other best friend rolled his eyes and hit Rubin on the head with his spoon. “You’re not that important, shut up! At least I asked you how your day was. Now answer, Jehyun, son.”

 

“Uh well,” Tearing his gaze from Sungho, Jehyun hears himself stammering, and mentally punches himself, “it’s been  _ greta _ , I mean,  _ great  _ yeah. It’s school, right, but it’s good, it is. How about you?”

 

Junghoon, ever so perceptive, picks up on Jehyun’s nervousness. He can tell that simply by the way the edge of Junghoon’s lips perks up into a tiny smile, which disappears soon. His face remains genial though, and Junghoon gives a likewise comely reply. 

 

“Been busy too, I’m helping Jinwoo some. But it’s all good.”

 

“I see.”

 

Jehyun hates himself for answering too simply. What is he to do though, he is a mess in front of Junghoon, an actual fool.All his confidence, his charisma, they sort of melt away when he’s with Junghoon. He can’t look dumber than this, even if he tried, and it’s embarrassing. Still, Jehyun tries to keep his cool and hopes that he doesn’t continue to stumble the longer Junghoon sits across him.

 

“Actually,” Jinwoo enters the conversation, leaning forward, a pretty smile gracing his childlike demeanour, “we’re eating here so that Junghoon can show the pictures he took last Saturday to the both of you. So we can get the approval by the President quick.”

 

Jinwoo peers over to his best friend, and Junghoon nods. He’s chewing on his sandwich still, unable to speak so Jinwoo somehow, Jehyun jealously thought, made himself Junghoon’s spokesperson. What riles him up even more, is how Junghoon just lets it and continues to eat his lunch, completely tuning Jehyun out. Instead, his crush only gives him a quick, cursory view and returns to his food. He finds it disappointing that it’s Jinwoo who’s speaking about the pictures, and not Junghoon. It’s frustrating that this friendly Junghoon suddenly seems disinterested in him. Is he being rejected subtly? Jehyun wonders if it shows that he’s affected by the cold treatment, but he doesn’t think he cares though, and Jinwoo clearly doesn’t notice as he starts to talk more.

 

“So, Junghoon took these shots all around Seoul, with Jehyun and they all turned out great, President. Obviously, he can’t give you all the pictures he took, so we chose the five best pictures for you and Vice to evaluate. I really think you should give Junghoon a chance as one of the photographers during graduation. He’s actually much better than you think he is,” Jinwoo prattles on, while he takes out the developed photographs from the sleeve of his backpack. It’s tucked into a white envelope with only the word ‘Junghoon’s’ written on it.

 

“Do you want to check it now?” Jinwoo asks when Rubin reaches his hand out to receive the envelope from the underclassman. Jehyun knows that Rubin had eyed him just moments earlier and most likely notices how Jehyun’s eyes are only fixated on Junghoon. It’s probably why he decides to take the envelope, pretending to take interest in whatever bullshit Jinwoo continues to spew.

 

“Never mind, we’ll take a look at it privately,” Jehyun cuts off the conversation between Rubin and Jinwoo. He refocuses his gaze on Jinwoo, whose lips are still parted, as if he’s being put on pause. “It’s not really polite to pressure your seniors into giving a certain verdict while you’re watching us assess it. We’ll end up giving you some sugar-coated bullshit so you’d feel better. Am I right, Rubin?”

 

Rubin looks at him, dumbfounded and wide-eyed. But Rubin being Rubin, he recovers quickly and he has enough wits about him to know that this is Jehyun’s signal for Rubin to agree with him. No matter how much of a headass Rubin can be, he knows when Jehyun really means what he says. So his best friend closes the envelope and places it in his coat’s inner pocket. Rubin smiles, the charming smile of the school’s President, and echoed Jehyun’s words: “He’s right, we should take a look on our own. You don’t need to worry, kids, we’re not mean. And you’ll probably get your answer by tomorrow or something.”

 

“It’s alright,” Junghoon finally speaks, noisily slurping on his now finished iced tea. “I can wait, as long as Vice lets me know what he thinks about it.”

 

At the mention of his nickname, which Junghoon has now come to refer to him, Jehyun’s ears perk up. He stops angrily staring at his lunch, and instead raises his eyes to look at Junghoon. The underclassman is gazing straight at him, a hint of a smile, almost flirtatious. “Would love to know what my guide thought about those pictures.”

 

“Well, I’m sure he’ll like it,” Sungho chips in after being dead silent the entire time. “Now, stop pressuring your seniors and go et at another table. I swear to God, I can’t even fart without worry since you guys got here. Off you go.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Junghoon replies, taking his tray with him as he leaves the table. Jinwoo, as always, does whatever his best friend does as well. Before entirely turning away from their table, Junghoon peers over his shoulder, locking eyes with Jehyun. He says, “Can’t wait to hear back from you, Vice. See ya!”

 

Jehyun knows that it’s in that moment that he has been royally ruined. Lee Junghoon just fucked him up with those words and his entire nonchalant manner at the table. Staring at Junghoon’s disappearing body as he moves away, Jehyun feels his intense pining cropping up. He can only swallow the lump in his throat, before closing his eyes and letting out a deep, heavy sigh.

 

“I’m screwed.”

 

“No shit,” Sungho concedes, chuckling. “You’re dead, I think he catches on. I wonder if he’ll try to get under your skin again, like just now.”

 

“Shut up,” is all Jehyun can say.

 

* * *

 

The white envelope with his longtime crush’s name on it remains at the middle of the table. It’s been half an hour since they entered the Student Council office and all three of them could do was stare it down. His two best friends don’t dare to open it before Jehyun does, and he knows, just from the corner of his eye, that Rubin is dying from curiosity. It probably takes every ounce of self-restraint in Lee Rubin not to tear open the envelope. Jehyun, on the other hand, can’t figure out why he’s a nervous wreck over  _ photographs.  _

 

“Jesus, can’t you just open the envelope already? I’m tired and I wanna go home, bastards.” Sungho breaks the silence, slamming his palms on the table. “Either you open it yourself, Jehyun or I’ll fucking do it.”

 

Jehyun finds himself startled at Sungho’s sudden burst of mild anger, but he must admit that Sungho isn’t wrong to think that he is overreacting. It’s just pictures, yet he doesn’t know why he’s nervous to see what it contains. The curiosity nags at him, to know exactly how Junghoon perceives the world. So he should just grab the envelope and tear it open, devour its contents. Why the hell he’s being meek, even he can’t explain it. Another quick glance at Sungho inform that his best friend wants it to be over with, so Jehyun merely nods his head and grabs the envelope.

 

The ugly, huge white paper envelope contained exactly five pictures along with a note. He takes them all out and Jehyun reads the note. It seems to be  a polite message that simply states that these are the photos Junghoon is confident to show. He hopes for a proper consideration from his seniors to allow him to be on the team. Rubin clears his throat right then, and Jehyun lifts his eyes. Rubin has already gone through the pictures before him and is showing one of the photos to him.

 

“You’re in this picture,” Rubin states matter-of-factly, handing it over to Jehyun. 

 

“What?” Jehyun hears himself blurt out as he grabs the photo from Rubin.

 

One look at the photo and Jehyun realizes that he does not notice when it was taken. In the photo, Jehyun was standing at the bus stop, the late evening sun setting in the background. His figure half eclipsed the sun, and he isn’t looking at the camera in the photo. It’s a side profile where Jehyun has a relaxed expression, calm and collected. There are other people in the frame, but the focus is on Jehyun. It is indeed a beautiful shot. Beautiful enough for Junghoon to cherish it, he thinks.

 

“I didn’t notice him taking pictures of me,” Jehyun says, feeling his lips curl into a smile. “It’s pretty.”

 

“Well,” Sungho starts, seemingly cooled off, “I don’t know, I mean, taking photos of someone secretly can either mean two things: first, you’re an obsessed stalker and want to jack off to pictures of them and-”

 

“Sungho!” Rubin yelps but Sungho snaps his fingers, asking him to shut up.

 

“I’m not done! - or it can mean that you adore someone, so much that taking these pictures is like capturing them in their most natural condition. Just as they are. So, all I’m saying is, Junghoon obviously isn’t a stalker - Jehyun is the obsessed one. There is a possibility that he might be fond of you.”

 

Jehyun sees what Sungho is getting at. His friend is planting in his head the seed of possibility that Junghoon notices his interest and is perhaps reciprocating it. However, Jehyun wonders if he should allow himself such a thought, because it might be that Junghoon doesn’t feel that way and he’s just carried away.

 

Jehyun shakes his head, “It can just be a coincidence.”

 

“It can be like what Sungho said,” Rubin interjects, cocking his head to the side, sending Jehyun a hopeful look. “Come on, you said you wanted to be brave. So, be brave and hope for the best. Just chase after him.”

 

“What if I’m overthinking it? It’s literally just one picture, guys.”

 

“Everything has to have a start. It’s up to you though, whatever you do. We’ll always have your back, that’s all.” Sungho replies, flipping through the other four photos, resigned to Jehyun’s overwhelming fear of rejection.

 

Rubin doesn’t say a word, but Jehyun knows he is in tandem with Sungho. Deep inside, every fiber of his being wants to believe that Junghoon is interested in him, but the more rational - scared - side of Jehyun tells him that he’s making it bigger than it is. He should never, ever place any expectations because that always ends badly. He peers down at the photograph in his grasp, understanding at least how Junghoon sees him when he took that shot. Jehyun closes his eyes, and tells himself, “He’s not that into you.”

 

A part of him, though, wishes that everything Sungho and Rubin says is a fact. That Junghoon is fond of him too.


End file.
